


Hot Tub Fun

by hannah182



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer, 5SOS, calum hood - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7090636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannah182/pseuds/hannah182
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You haven't seen your best friend in months, so what happens when you finally meet with him once again?</p><p>(Just a lil bit of smut)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Tub Fun

I needed air.  
I couldn't stay locked in my room forever, I needed to get out. I couldn't handle being boxed in anymore. I had to go. God knows where, just anywhere.  
I walked along the street, trying to push all the negative thoughts I had out of my head. Letting my feet take me wherever they wanted. I didn't look up, not for a while.  
But when I did, I came face to face with a house I hadn't been to for a few months. It was my best friend, Calum's, house.  
He'd been on tour for nearly a year now it seemed.  
I missed him.  
Yeah, I missed him.  
I was about to walk off, about to walk passed the house I had been walking passed for months. Just hoping to get a glimpse of the boy I missed so dearly.  
Just to hear that he would be home soon. I heard a rattle, as though someone was climbing a wobbly fence.  
And that's what it was.  
Over the tall wooden fence at the side of his house, a head poked up. Calum's.  
What?  
He'd called my name. It was definitely him.  
"Where are you going?" he asked. I should have kept walking. But my instead my face turned toward him.  
I must be dreaming. But I wasn't.  
There was steam rising up from his side of the fence.  
"Come and join us," he said.  
"Umm," I pondered the thought. Should I? Should I not?  
After all, I was looking for a distraction from my thoughts. This was a distraction, right?  
Calum said they were relaxing for a bit after all the stress. They being the rest of the boys, I thought.  
I could do with getting rid of some stress.  
I walked across the wet grass and pulled a latch on the fence, popping the gate open a few inches. Behind it, I saw the source of the steam...a large wooden hot tub. The jets weren't on, so the only sound was the water lapping against the sides. All four boys had their heads back, resting on the edge of the hot tub.  
Their eyes were shut, with little smiles on their faces as they looked the most relaxed you've ever seen. It made the water and steam look so inviting.  
Michael rolled his head my way but kept his eyes shut. "We're in our underwear," he said, a small smirk spreading across his face.  
Should I?  
I shouldn't. But I will.  
After all, I knew these boys like the back of my hand. Why was I questioning my actions?  
I made no hesitation to take off my top, pulled off my shoes, took off my jeans and climbed the wooden steps before descending into the water. Sliding down in between Calum and Michael.  
It felt so relaxing. So comforting.  
I forced my eyes to shut and my head to rest against the ledge.  
Before long, the water became slightly uncomfortable. A little bit too hot. But when I pushed my back against the tub and sat up to cool my upper body, I noticed I could see my breasts through my wet bra. I slid back down into the water quickly, earning a small chuckle from Calum beside me.  
He slid over, slowly, across the underwater bench until his shoulder rested against mine. I felt Calum lean in close, his lips brushing against my ear. His words were soft, almost romantic.  
"Hey, pretty lady. I've missed you." He said.  
He asked, almost whispered, if I'd had a good day. I mumbled a small yes before asking him how his was. He chuckled slightly, "it was average..."  
His fingertips touched the outside of my thigh.  
"...but it's better now that you're here," he whispered. His full hand now exploring me. And when I didn't stop him, his hand slid across my stomach. His thumb touched the bottom of my bra as his pinky touched the top of my underwear.  
I looked around and the other boys still had their eyes shut. They didn't seem to notice what was going on.  
I looked to my left to see Michael next to me, his eyes shut with his mouth slightly open. Quiet snores emitting from it indicating he was flat out asleep. I turned my head back to Calum, his eyes meeting mine. He pulled his fingers together and rubbed slow, full circles around my stomach. "Feels nice," he said.  
I felt a shift in the water and my eyes snapped over towards Ashton and Luke. Turns out Luke's head had fallen onto Ashton's shoulder, I realised the both of them were fast asleep, too.  
Calum's fingers made their way under my bra. But he didn't grab me. My eyes turned back to Calum, he was now inches away from my face. "Don't worry, baby. They're all fast asleep," he whispered. I could feel his hot breath on my face.  
He slid his thumb along the underside of my breast. My shoulders went limp. My legs fell apart.  
He stopped rubbing circles on my stomach. Instead he rubbed back and forth, gently, along my waist. His pinky made its way under the top of my panties and rolled back and forth, hip to hip making me whimper.  
"Shhh, you wouldn't want to wake them now would we?" Calum whispered sensually to me. His lips brushed against mine softly.  
Then another finger slipped below, pushing his pinky further down before his forefinger reached right where we both needed it to be.  
He started kissing my shoulder, my neck, sliding his long fingers in and out. I whimpered once more, Calum shushing me again. His free hand came up and out of the water, his finger finding its way to my chin. Forcing me to look at him.  
"So beautiful," he murmured against my lips before connecting them with his.  
So relaxing. So comforting.  
His fingers kept sliding in and out of me at the same place, slowly. Almost teasingly. But it helped me relax more and savour the moment.  
His lips were soft against mine, he chose his movements wisely so that the pace of his lips matched that of his fingers.  
I felt my high approaching, I gently bit down on Calum's lip earning a small moan from him.  
I pulled back.  
"Shh, wouldn't want to wake them now would we?" I imitated Calum, earning a smirk from him before he crashed his lips backed to mine.  
His fingers started pumping faster before I was finally sent over the edge. I bit down on Calum's lip to stop myself from making a sound.  
Calum's fingers left me.  
Before we both looked around to see the boys still asleep. "How about we continue this upstairs?" Calum proposed with a smirk.  
"I'll race you," I said before we both climbed out of the tub, running towards the house.


End file.
